


Cars

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Henrik has a fear of cars, and Edward takes him on a drive.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Dr. Iplier
Series: Stripesverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 34





	Cars

Edward was waiting for him outside his house as the sun went down, the last rays of warm orange light cascading over the mountains as the sky turned brilliant purple. The view of the sunset was stunning in this realm without distraction- but Henrik could hardly appreciate the phenomenon when his stomach was caught up in knots.

So many things could go wrong tonight- so many circumstances that would end in death, or embarrassment, or tension between them. There were so many lines that Henrik didn't want to cross, for fear of rejection- even though Edward had certainly seemed to respond well to his flirting, he couldn't shake the guilty feeling that Edward didn't really have feelings for him at all.

Then again, it could simply be the thought of driving to their destination that had him on edge. Henrik had tried to organise something closer- something within walking distance, or a place he could catch a bus to if he _had_ to go by road. But Edward had refused, thinking it ridiculous that Henrik didn't trust him behind the wheel.

Of course, Henrik didn't trust _anyone_ behind the wheel- his reluctance wasn't personal. But with enough determined nagging from Edward, he'd found himself relenting to the man's wishes, agreeing to be a passenger while Edward drove them to a nice, secluded place.

The very idea of being alone with the other doctor was thrilling enough, and Henrik blamed his brothers for that. They'd been so _insistent_ that this was a date- it took every bit of his resolve to tell them otherwise, though it made his chest ache a little to think about. He _wanted_ this to be a date, he really did- but he couldn't say for sure.

It was maddening to think about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked him as he approached the driveway- looking visibly anxious, no doubt. "I promise, I'll keep to the speed limits."

"Ha," Henrik muttered sarcastically, though he smiled at Edward anyway. "Ze speed limits are much too high, in my opinion..."

"Five miles below, then." Edward compromised, gesturing to the passenger side door. "I swear, Hen, you don't need to worry. We won't end up on a gurney tonight."

"I vill hold you to zat," Henrik huffed, closing the car door and putting on his seatbelt. "If ve get injured, you owe me fifty dollars."

Edward let out a low whistle, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he indicated to the empty street that he was joining the main road. "Well, if we make it back here in one piece, you owe me... _hm_."

"Vhat?" Henrik asked him, a sinking feeling of dread overcoming him. "Vhat nefarious plan are you thinking up, hm?"

Edward just smiled at him, shifting his gaze away from the road- _this man will be the death of me_ \- and shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'll figure it out eventually."

" _Keep your eyes on ze road!"_

"Alright..."

Edward seemed unusually... calm? Well, Henrik supposed he was often relaxed, even for a doctor, but something about being the only one on edge was disconcerting to him. He was worried- worried about whether this outing was platonic or romantic, wondering if he should judge it for himself, scared to ask in case Edward took offense to the question- he was worried about the traffic, the roads being cluttered and busy as they left the comfort of their own realm and ventured into the bustling city streets of Los Angeles.

He hadn't noticed how stressed he was until he felt Edward's fingers lace around his own, holding his hand and bringing him back to reality. The background noise hit him like a truck- he'd been so lost in his own fearful mind that he'd completely dissociated from his surroundings- _Scheiße!_

The sound of several car engines surrounded them as they stopped at a red light, the colour striking such a sense of horror in Henrik's heart that he began to wonder if this was going to be too much. He'd never had a panic attack in a car before- what would Edward think of him if this grew any worse?

"Edward- Edward, keep your hands on ze vheel, _please_." Henrik muttered, though he clenched Edward's hand in his own all the same. He couldn't seem to let go of it if he tried- and Edward didn't even try to move away, continuing to drive forward when the lights turned green.

"It'll be fine, Hen, I drive an automatic." Edward soothed, though Henrik wasn't at all comforted by that excuse to ignore road safety. "I don't need to use that other hand for much- and I think you need it more."

"I vill _not_ let you sacrifice us for ze sake of calming mein nerves."

"Well, _I_ won't let you keep hyperventilating in my car. Hold my hand, Hen- we're nearly there."

Henrik forced himself to pry his fingers from Edward's grasp, burying them instead in his folded arms- and to his relief, Edward returned his hand to the wheel, albeit somewhat reluctantly. The air was tense between them, now, but perhaps Henrik was overthinking it- and before long, he found himself regretting his decision to let go...

"Breathe, Hen." Edward murmured, turning into a lane with significantly less traffic than the highway they'd started on. "You'll get through this. We're going to be fine... why didn't you tell me you get anxiety in cars? I'd have arranged something a little closer if I'd known... I just thought you cared about statistics."

Henrik shuddered in place, pinching the skin of his hands in lieu of having someone to grasp in his arms. "I... I did not get zis bad in ze past. I had thought I vould be fine, but..."

Edward swerved slightly to avoid some roadkill lying at the edge of the lane- he didn't move over the double lines marking the centre of the road, but Henrik felt his chest seize up regardless, the sudden motion making him feel a little sick in the stomach. He noticed his breathing getting faster despite himself, and before he knew it, Edward had reached out to hold his hand again.

" _Edward-"_

"My hand isn't moving." Edward stated, turning with ease onto a narrow lane without street lights. "I want to help you, and following the road rules just isn't doing it. If we crash, you can berate me all you want- but let me do this for you now, alright?"

Henrik hated that Edward was so calm. How could he be calm, when the road was winding and the static of the radio was crackling in his ears? How could he be so nonchalant about holding Henrik's hand, when the feelings Henrik had for the man far exceeded those of friendship? How was Edward comfortable with taking responsibility for protecting them both, when this could all end in disaster?

"How is Anti doing?" Edward asked him, slowing down considerably as the road grew more and more desolate and decrepit. Holes were scattered in the old tar, and the trees were overgrown- Henrik couldn't see beyond the bends, but Edward didn't seem to mind them, going at a pace that seemed much too fast for Henrik's comfort. Henrik could tell by looking at the speedometer, however, that they were only going about 19 miles per hour.

He forced himself to swallow his fear and answer the question. Focusing on something else was key to recovering from shock, he knew it...

"He vas self-harming yesterday," Henrik muttered, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see the road. "Robbie found him... zhey came to me to get him patched up. Anti seemed embarrassed to be caught, but he accepted ze help..."

"A good turnaround, then." Edward commented, indicating to the right. "One more turn, Hen, then we're there..."

"Thank _fuck_." Henrik grumbled, eliciting a snort from Edward as they continued down the road. "How did you even find a place zis remote?"

"I spend a lot of time driving to escape the chaos of my life." Edward explained simply, rubbing his thumb across Henrik's knuckles. "Sometimes I follow the highway until I end up in Vegas, sometimes I take the dirt roads... occasionally, I find places I'd like to visit with someone, and I note them down. I came across this place about two months ago, and I think it's perfect. Secluded, no cell service... we can be uninterrupted out here. Plus, the scenery is amazing..."

Henrik shivered. "Sounds like ze perfect place to get murdered..."

Edward chuckled, squeezing Henrik's hand as he slowed to a stop. "Well, just remember that if we die tonight, you'll have fifty dollars to spend in heaven."

"How comforting..."

"I try."

Edward turned off the ignition and the lights, unbuckling his seatbelt- and Henrik felt himself let out a breath of relief. They'd made it in one piece... now all that was left was the _entire_ drive back. If this tension had kept up any longer, Henrik was afraid he might have been sick...

"How are you feeling now?" Edward asked him, subtly reattaching their hands- though Henrik noticed the other's touch immediately. "Did this help?"

Henrik found he couldn't do much but nod in return- his heart in his throat, his lungs out of air... he wasn't so sure he trusted himself to speak. And yet Edward was there, soothing him- stopped at the side of a deserted road like it wasn't even an inconvenience for him. Oh, Henrik didn't deserve someone like him, no matter what kind of relationship they had. He was simply too caring, too considerate...

He breathed out, focusing on Edward's warm touch, a wash of calm flowing over him. "Ja... very much. Danke, Edward..."

Edward smiled his way, little crinkles appearing by his eyes as he squeezed Henrik's hand a final time. "Anytime, Hen... now, let's get our things and go. I think you'll love it out here."

They'd parked next to a small stretch of field- it looked as though it hadn't been tended to in a few months, just a little overgrown around the edges. Little wildflowers dotted the bases of trees, and Henrik could see holes in the ruined fence that surrounded them. He turned to Edward, finding their hands linked again- though neither commented on it. It seemed so natural that Henrik figured he only noticed because he was already so on edge. Perhaps Edward wasn't even aware of it...

"Ve are not trespassing, are ve?" Henrik wondered aloud, examining the surrounding area. "Zis looks like it belongs to somebody..."

"No," Edward replied simply, stepping over the fence without a second glance. "I checked to make sure- the property has been abandoned for years. The council is talking about turning it into a park, and I'm pretty sure it's regarded as a community space. Teenagers come here to drink and make out, and the police don't do anything about it. I'd say we're as safe from persecution as ever."

"Teenagers?" Henrik repeated incredulously. "How do you even know zat?"

Edward shrugged. "The police don't report on it, but the local newsletter does. It's quite a popular place, from what I've heard- and I wanted you to see it before construction on the park began. Come, over here..."

Edward tugged Henrik forward, helping him step over the fence, and the two of them began to walk. The grass was thick and damp with evening dew- twigs mixed with fallen leaves of varying colour crunched under their feet as they trudged on through. The trees were almost bare, and a chilly breeze wafted through the air, and Henrik found himself quickly soothed...

_I like this place._

The car was long behind them. The traffic, the roads, the cluttered highways... his head was clear again, and he'd never felt so able to _breathe_. He didn't let go of Edward's hand- though from what he could tell, Edward didn't mind the contact at all.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward asked, leading Henrik through a winding dirt path, lit only with the flashlight on his phone. "Just wait until the stars come out... I can't believe this isn't a tourist attraction."

"For ze sake of tonight, I am glad it's not." Henrik murmured. "I imagine zat vould ruin ze mood..."

"The mood, hm?" Edward chuckled. "Well... what kind of mood are you getting from this place?"

Henrik wondered briefly if Edward could see him blushing- in the fading orange glow it was getting harder and harder to make out each other's facial features, after all. He could see Edward smiling, the shadow of his dimpled cheeks stark against his bright cheeks- and if Henrik wasn't blushing before, he certainly was _now_...

_How is it that you look so adorable?_

And just like that, they stepped into a clearing- it was small, and barely visible from the path at all- Henrik had stumbled blindly through it, trusting Edward to keep them on track. There was barely room to lay out a blanket here, and the grass ended abruptly just a few feet from where they were standing. An old, worn fence that had broken down lined the cliff edge, and Henrik could imagine there would be quite a drop from the ledge to the ground below.

Still, he had to admit that Edward was right- the view was _stunning_.

"It's lovely..." Henrik trailed off, glancing out over the rooftops and skyscrapers that loomed in the distance. They were only a short distance away, yet it was so clearly different that Henrik might have thought he was living in a dream. Slowly, as the city expanded, the lights grew dimmer and farther between- passing residential areas, then small forests and parks, meeting at the base of the very hill they were on.

It was like seeing a whole other world.

"I knew you'd like it." Edward smiled, squeezing Henrik's hand in his own. "Being far enough away from the city to appreciate its beauty... It's especially gorgeous at night- that's when you can see the difference between the clear sky and the city air. All the haze down there, hovering over the buildings... it's so hard to see the sky when you're living beneath that."

"How did you find zis place?" Henrik asked him again, looking out over the edge of the clearing. "So far from ze road... I just cannot see you exploring zhese parts."

"Well, to be fair I didn't find this the first time..." Edward admitted, tapping Henrik's shoulder. "Come, sit... I was driving past a few weeks ago when I saw a couple of girls walking out of here. They looked drunk, and they stumbled into the road- and of _course_ I stopped them before they got themselves killed. I recognised one of them- she's a regular patient of mine, who really shouldn't be mixing her medication with alcohol. I gave them a lift home and a warning, but they were talking about this place the whole time- so I went back, checked it for myself, and... well, it really was as nice as they said it was."

Henrik had turned, seeing Edward sitting on a blanket, beckoning him over. He couldn't help but stare at the other doctor when the implications of his anecdote finally sunk in.

"You are aware zat zis place is probably home to countless STIs, right?"

"Undoubtedly," Edward agreed with a chuckle, moving just a little closer to Henrik- was he doing this on purpose? "Hence the blanket. That, I can promise, is free of disease."

_When did he start holding my hand again?_

Henrik couldn't recall the moment they'd inched closer, or how it came to be that they were leaning on each other's shoulders for support. He didn't remember the joke that Edward had told him, or the punchline- but he laughed along regardless, cheeks starting to burn. It was dark, now- the city lights shone on, and the stars above came out, twinkling softly down at the pair of them.

The hours seemed to pass in a blur- chatting about things they'd already said, lamenting moments they'd shared like this in the past... Henrik couldn't say much about where the conversation had gone after that. They already knew everything about each other- nothing new was shared, but talking for the sake of sharing the moment felt warm and comfortable and _happy_...

Henrik couldn't quite recall anything, until...

"Hen, I..." Edward started, looking at their entwined hands with a solemn sigh. "I can't put this off anymore. I have feelings for you- I didn't realise it until recently, but ever since then I... I can't get you out of my mind. I was able to excuse it before, but now? Now, I know that every time I have the urge to hold you, or kiss you, or- _Hell_ , even rearrange my entire schedule to fit yours... it's all real. It's _real_ , and for so long I ignored it... I've never felt so stupid, Henrik. I love you. I _love_ you, and it's taken me three years to figure it out, but _God_ do I love you..."

For a moment, Henrik was too stunned to speak. He watched Edward in shock, wondering if he was dreaming- wondering if he'd fallen asleep at his desk again, wondering if Marvin had cast a spell on him... he pinched at his hand subtly, never having felt so happy to be in pain.

"Oh, Edward..." Henrik managed, finally finding his voice again as he squeezed Edward's hand tightly. "I... I vas so _scared_ of confronting you. I have feelings for you, too... ve are both stupid, it seems."

"So it does." Edward breathed, looking thoroughly relieved. "I'd suspected, but... oh, you don't know how _happy_ I am to hear that. How long have you known?"

"A matter of veeks, zat is all..." Henrik admitted, cheeks a bright, bashful red as they shone in the starlight. "It became apparent to me, thanks to a certain brother of mine... I could not deny it. I had only just vorked up ze courage to break it to you vhen you asked me out, und zhen I vas so _nervous_..."

Edward let out an elated laugh, inching closer- the blanket crinkled between them as he tugged Henrik's waist closer, wrapping an arm around his midriff and holding him warmly.

"I'm just so happy that we don't need to stop doing things like this, now... I don't know what I'd do without you, Hen, I _mean_ it. And... now that we've gotten everything out in the open, I think I'd like to do this more often. Just you and me."

"Of course." Henrik agreed, snaking his own arm around Edward's waist. "I'd love zat... even if I vas not sure about how I feel, I vould still love it. Spending time vith you is always enjoyable..."

"So..." Edward trailed off, squeezing Henrik's waist a little less subtly than before. "Would you... like to be something more than friends? I mean- we don't need to tell the others yet, of course, but between us..."

"If you vould like to be a couple, I am all for it." Henrik assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. His heart was in his throat, his skin tingling with anticipation- the night had gone wonderfully. This _was_ romantic. He didn't need to be scared of showing Edward how he really felt, anymore...

Edward smiled, scooping Henrik up in his arms and tugging him into his lap with ease. Henrik was about to ask why he'd done so, but then Edward kissed him- square on the lips, hesitant and slow, but the experience was so new and exciting that it made Henrik's stomach flutter all the same. He took a moment to find Edward's rhythm, moving their lips in sync for a short time, only pulling away when they were gasping for air. Their lips were red and swollen, eyes glazed over- Henrik bridged the gap again before Edward could think to refuse, and...

"I cannot believe ve could have been doing zis sooner..." Henrik mumbled, feeling all too familiar tingles spreading from his fingers to his toes as they parted once more. "Ve vere so blind, Edward... I never realised how much I missed being vanted like zis..."

"I'll make sure you never miss this again," Edward promised, smiling as he pecked Henrik's lips once, twice more. "I'm not letting go of you, now that I have you. Please never let me forget that I love you..."

"I'll do my best." Henrik agreed, giving Edward a shorter kiss on the nose, giggling softly to himself after the fact. They were here- they were _here_ , and they were kissing, and the motion had never felt so natural. Edward's skin was warm and flushed against Henrik's own, his lips firm and his jacket catching in Henrik's fingers as they roamed Edward's body.

It was all going so well, but...

Eventually, Edward broke the kiss, gazing contently into Henrik's eyes as he ran his fingers over the other's plump lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened- this was getting too serious. Too heated, too risky... Henrik hated to admit that they might need to stop before they did something they'd later regret.

"I'd love to take this further, Hen, I really would." Edward sighed, sounding a little down as he traced Henrik's jaw solemnly with his thumb. "I'd love to have you all to myself out here, spend the night getting rid of all the tension, _God_ would I love it..."

Henrik leaned in again, kissing the corner of Edward's mouth somewhat sloppily as he took control of the embrace, tugging the other man closer. He could hardly help his wanton gasping- it was as though they were teenagers again, sneaking to the park to make out at night, both of them out of practice and yearning to be intimate, _craving_ release...

"Vhat is stopping you?" Henrik asked him, disconnecting their lips briefly so that Edward could answer.

"Well... I'm just worried it's too _soon_. This is the first date we've had, and we only just confessed, and... I don't know, Hen. There's nothing holding me back but the thought that we could ruin this by rushing in..."

_It was a valid fear. But at the same time..._

"Edward, I have known you for three years," Henrik murmured, resting their noses together. "I have loved you for a very long vhile, und I _trust_ you. Zis isn't some random hook-up, or ze first time ve met... I am telling you zis as a close friend and lover. I'd _love_ to do zis vith you. Already, it feels like ve have been together all along."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Henrik affirmed, kissing Edward's nose once more. "Vaiting for zis is only putting off ze inevitable, I think you know zat... vhether it's tonight or in a month, I do not plan on letting you go so easily."

"I... I don't have any protection, or lube. We can go to a convenience store if you-"

"Und ruin ze mood?" Henrik challenged, kissing teasingly down Edward's neck, drinking in his lover's vague huffs of pleasure. "Come now, Edward... I'm sure you can think of some other vay to prepare yourself. If you vant me, I am yours- but if you vant to vait, I vill do so vith you."

Edward let out a sharp breath as Henrik bit down on his collar, the rush running through his veins making this all too much to bear. He _needed_ this- there was simply no avoiding it, now. Henrik was willing to take this as far as it could go, and Edward loved that about him. Edward loved _everything_ about him.

Breaking their embrace, Edward pulled out his keys, tugging affectionately at Henrik's sweater. "Quickly, Love... wouldn't you prefer we do this somewhere more private?"

**~0o0o0o0~**

They collided. Sweating, breathing heavily, panting out the last of their pleasure as they lay covered by a blanket in the back seat of Edward's car. Henrik's glasses had been tossed aside, falling somewhere onto the floor- his sweater was lying in a heap on the passenger seat, and his trousers had ended up beneath them, cushioning them from the rough texture of the seat covers. Edward's hair was ruffled and tugged to a messy perfection, his jacket hung over the driver's seat, his underwear on the ground where they'd been kicked from his ankles just moments before.

The windows had all fogged up- it was heated and humid and downright _blissful_ inside, and Henrik found he didn't want to move a muscle. He let Edward lay on top of him, drawing him closer- the kiss on his lips tasted even _sweeter_ when he was all worked up. No inhibitions, no worries- Edward kissed him like they'd been married for years, leaving Henrik breathless and begging for more.

Why had they waited so long for this?

"I love you." Edward reminded him, kissing softly down his neck. "I love you so, so much..."

Henrik hummed his agreement, locking his legs around Edward's and bringing him closer, completely bare and _beautiful_.

"Ich liebe dich also..." Henrik sighed happily, taking a moment to stare into Edward's wide, lust-filled eyes. "I could never regret any of zis... thank you for bringing me out tonight, Edward..."

Edward let out a relaxed, contented laugh as he kissed Henrik once, twice more, lost in the moment and loving every second of it.

"I should be thanking you for taking this chance with me, Love... I don't want this to end. I want us to be able to do this again. I'm going to miss you when I need to go home..."

"Ve have ze same shift tomorrow afternoon, Liebe..." Henrik smiled devilishly, cupping his lover's cheek. "I am sure zat ve could find some time on our break to spend together..."

"You _naughty_ boy." Edward snorted, though he certainly didn't seem opposed to the idea. "What would the others say if they walked in on _that_ , I wonder..."

"Vell, ve could always find out." Henrik chuckled, not entirely serious, but enjoying the simple teasing regardless. "But speaking of tomorrow... vhat time is it, Liebe?"

Edward let out a low whistle as he checked the time displayed on the car's dash. "It's just past two in the morning, I had no idea we'd been out this long..."

"Ah, Scheiße..." Henrik huffed, knowing that he needed to get at least some decent sleep before his brothers woke up and pestered him about how the date had gone. "Tut mir leid, Schatz... I need to get home. I am sorry to cut zis short-"

Edward cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss, nipping gently at Henrik's bottom lip as the moments continued dragging on...

_Does this really have to end?_

"Don't be sorry," Edward urged him, "I need to go, too... I'll drive you home. C'mon, I'll grab your shirt..."

There was a comfortable silence as they put on their clothes, fumbling with their zips and sharing soft little kisses in between. They were clinging to the moments- to the feeling of being free and happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was a half-past two by the time they managed to pull on their shoes, folding away the blanket and clearing out the evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened in the back seat.

Henrik was very aware of how flushed he was- his skin was hot to the touch, his cheeks bright red in the mirror as he climbed into the passenger seat once again. Edward didn't look much cleaner- his hair wouldn't lie flat and his ears had turned pink, and he had a mess of hickeys that his jacket could barely hide away. Visibly indecent and unashamed of it, they met each other's gaze and giggled in pure ecstasy. One more parting kiss turned to three, hands tracing the collar of Henrik's sweater, grabbing fistfuls of Edward's messy brown hair.

"We'll never get home at this rate..." Edward breathed when they parted, chuckling at Henrik's adorable little pout. "One more for good luck, then..."

Several minutes later, Edward finally turned his key in the ignition.

_So much for that..._

Henrik found he was far too elated to care about the state of the roads as they drove away from the old abandoned field, jolts of second-hand pleasure running through him with every bump and dip they passed over. He held Edward's hand regardless, never wanting to let him go- leaning in to share brief kisses at the stop signs, hitting every red light they could see, just to make the trip last a few minutes longer. The cars behind them were annoyed- but Henrik couldn't bring himself to care, lost in a haze of what could only be described as love.

It was over much too soon when Edward drove up to Henrik's house, moving as slowly as he could manage until he'd reached the end and there was nowhere left to go. Henrik locked eyes with him, smiling his way- and then they were kissing again, just dragging out the moment for as long as they could... Henrik was forced to break the kiss, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving his hand from Edward's, their fingers seemingly reluctant to separate.

"I vill miss you." Henrik muttered, pecking Edward once more on the cheek before stepping out of the car. The air seemed so cold outside, so light compared to the heavy heat they'd been basking in...

"I'll see you in a few hours, Hen." Edward promised, beckoning Henrik to the driver's side and reaching out through the window. "But before I go, I can't help but point out... We didn't get hurt. That means you owe me."

Henrik hadn't even remembered that- how could he? So much had happened already, so many new experiences he'd been wanting for so long... a little wager had been the last thing on his mind.

"Alright," Henrik smiled, "I'll bite... vhat do I owe you?"

Edward just smirked in his direction. "I'd have settled for a kiss, but I think I'd rather... dinner. Your shout. We'll set a time when we find out our schedules- how does that sound?"

Henrik snorted at that- he couldn't believe he'd been expecting something a little more sinister. It just wasn't in Edward's nature to do that, especially not after what they'd shared. He should have anticipated something light-hearted and silly...

"It sounds like a date." Henrik chuckled, unable to keep the smile off his face. "I'll look forward to it. And you can have ze kiss for free..."

Edward didn't expect Henrik to lean in so quickly, but he welcomed the parting kiss, lingering for a few moments longer than necessary. When they broke apart, they hardly moved- Edward laughed softly against Henrik's lips, resting their heads together.

"One day we'll be able to keep our hands off each other." Edward murmured, kissing Henrik one more time.

"Vone day, but not today." Henrik agreed, reluctantly pulling back. This was it- this was the end, and yet at the same time, it was only the beginning.

" _That_ was a kiss!"

"I knew it!"

"GET SOME!"

Both doctors flinched at the sudden shout, hearing the sound of a window closing as the voice in their heads registered as Chase's own. Edward laughed aloud, and Henrik chuckled, and the blush on his cheeks only grew brighter.

"I am sorry about zhem..."

"Trust me, my brothers would be worse." Edward confided, turning on his car again. "If you'd like, I can pick you up for work later? That is, if you're comfortable driving to the hospital..."

Henrik wasted barely a moment with deliberating his answer, smiling happily. "I vould love zat, Edward. I'd say zat you've helped me rather a lot vith overcoming mein fear of cars..."


End file.
